Spiderman Deception:
by Son of Whitebeard
Summary: In this one-shot set in the near future of the Marvel Universe, it is revealed that Norman Osborn is a Skrull and is the new leader of the Skrull Empire and with the Seventh Infinty Gem he plans to create a universal Skrull Empire....


**Spiderman Deception: **

**By Mathieu Leader**

**Ten Years Ago:**

**SHIELD Base Alpha Geneva Switzerland:**

The tall figure of Richard Parker with his sleek brown hair and hazel eyes stood at the desk of Nick Fury.

Richard said concerned "Why Fury, you cannot be considering me and my wife Mary, to stop the Red Skull especially with our young son Peter?"

The stocky Caucasian that was Nick Fury looked sad in his leather armchair, with his black patch on his left eye in his late forties but should have been in his early seventies thanks to the Infinity Formula suppressed his aging.

He said coolly "Look Richard, you are one of our best men your son will be proud of you. When you tell him the story of you taking out a dictator when he's a little older,"

Richard answered hesitantly "I just don't want to die Colonel I want to see my son grow into a young man?"

Nick said calmly "Those who die in battle never truly die Richard,"

Richard said eagerly "Has that college student Richards from Empire State University, got his UN grant for that space project of he trying to undertake?"

Nick said happily "It could be a chance Latvaria to gain ecomonic stability that's why Prince Viktor signed the deal for his country to build the aerospace technology for the project,"

Richard said softly "Or the project could spell doom for Viktor and his country,"

Fury said calmly "If living means that much to you I guess there is a project you could undertake?"

Richard said coolly "What are my orders Colonel?"

Nick said eagerly "Have your heard of the Sentinels the brainchild of Dr. Bolivar Trask there is an opening for a job to his assistant?"

Richard said excitedly "I'll take the job,"

Fury said coolly "Good, from this moment on you are known as Dr. Lewis Daniels PhD in robotics and student of Harry Pym,"

**Ten Years Later:**

Peter Parker was at his desk when the surly figure of J.J Jameson with his grey hair and thin moustache bellowed "Peter we have an assignment for you, you will interview the reclusive scientist Dr. Lewis Daniels he's not spoken for five years since the Sentinels where first activated and has struck fear into those freaks,"

The blowhard editor J.J passed Peter a photograph of a man in his early fifties balding grey with brown eyes and was short and dressed in a lab coat that looked like an older version of his father.

Peter rushed to Empire State University, where Dr. Daniels had taken the post of professor in Robotics.

Peter said excitedly "I'm Peter Parker ace reporter for the Daily Bugle,"

The stooping figure of Dr. Lewis said in a wheeze "I suppose you've come to write my obituary did Jameson tell you I had lung cancer,"

Peter faltered No the media never gets things straight I was interviewed by the Daily Bugle once before by a man called Phil Sheldon asked me about the Gamma Bomb Tests in the Nevada Dessert. As I was one of the key scientists that witnessed Bruce Banner get turned into the Hulk for the first time and how I helped the get the funding for the Richards Project,"

Peter asked curiously "Did you know Richard Parker, the resemblance between you have him are uncanny when I looked at the old photos of you?"

Daniels said darkly laughing "Yes I get that a lot from people but he's six feet under, and he right was about Prince Viktor joining the Richards project it did spell doom for him becoming the oddball Dr. Doom,"

The door opened....

Now a bald man with blue eyes in a white Kevlar suit appeared and walked with a cane.

He smiled,

He spoke softly "Dr. Daniels I'm Wilson Fisk a representative and investor, acting on the behalf of my client Norman Osborn. Who is unable to appear in person due to his delusional state since the disowning of his son Harry, it appears you have an item of immeasurable value that my client desperately needs,"

Dr. Daniels rummaged in his desk and pulled out a small gold gem.

He handed it over to Fisk

Daniels said nervously "I was given this gem by a woman called Circe she said that this item had unspeakable powers and there where six others just like it she called them the Infinity Gems,"

Fisk then placed the gem into the hand and said grimly "Teleport!"

He had vanished in a brilliant golden light

Then suddenly Dr. Daniels pulled a gun from his pocket and shot himself in the head.

**OSCORP HQ:**

The figure of Wilson Fisk came to the figure of Norman Osborn with his stern face with a brown bouffant and green eyes dressed in a plum business suit.

Norman said coldly "Did you get the gem Mr. Fisk?"

Fisk's eyes turned green and his smooth face became green and scaly.

He spoke in a low hiss "Shogun Wyvern you are surely to succeed Veranke as ruler of the Skrull Empire as you are Dorrek's firstborn son and with that asset the Skrulls will be unstoppable,"

Then Osborn transformed into a thin green reptilian alien, with a silver claw tattooed on his chest with yellow slits for eyes.

Wyvern said in a hoarse hiss "There is competition from another heir my nephew Dorrek. But with the gem I could forge a new universal Skrull empire from the ashes of the old right here on Earth as my base Commander Tyron,"

Wyvern said grimly Osborn was never alive after the Stacy Incident, after his death my father sent me with you as my mentor and I've been green ever since,"

Wyvern said coldly with HAMMER hammering down the hubris that is humanity the empire is born today Tyron,"

Tryon said chuckling darkly "The Skrulls have won, we are victorious!"


End file.
